Dear Diary That Night
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: [Mimato] a girl goes out to rave and has a one night stand with him, but finds out three months later she is pregnant with his child. her life was turned upside down... will fate be not in their favor? [revised]
1. Chapter One: What Happen? Revised

Dear Diary...That Night  
By: E-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me.

Author's Notes : I have decided that I will re-write and adjusted some changes that are needed. I saw that I have grown throughout the chapters and the writing style has changed as I re-read through my story.

Please for give me for the spelling or grammar errors. I am looking for a BETA - READER. Please e-mail me at echan hidaka yahoo . com (remove spaces)

August 23, 2007

Couple: Mimato// Mix couples

Genre- Romance/ Drama/ Angst

Setting: Alternate Universe

[REVISED part 2

Amanda Perez calls the song Angel.

---

****

It's been five months since you went away

Left without a word and nothing to say

When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul

But it wasn't good enough for you, no

So I asked God

God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love

'Cause all I do is cry

God send me an angel

To wipe the tears from my eyes

And I know it might sound crazy

But after all that I still love you

You wanna come back in my life

But now there is something I have to do

I have to tell the one that I once adored

That they can't have my love no more

Cause my heart can't take no more lies

And my eyes are all out of cries

God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love

'Cause all I do is cry

God send me an angel

To wipe the tears from my eyes

Now you had me on my knees

Begging God please to send you back to me

I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep

You made me feel like I could not breathe

Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch

And give you all my love

But you took my love for granted

Want my lovin' now

But you can't have it

God

God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love

'Cause all I do is cry

God send me an angel

To wipe the tears from my eyes

All I want is a lullaby - Hikaru Utada

Chapter 1: What Happen…

_Mimi's POV _

May 13, 2001

Dear Diary,

You, wouldn't believe this diary. I know that I haven't written in you in a while. But a lot of stuff could happen in three months. You're probably wondering what am I rambling about. Well let me tell you my story.

My life took a turn and changed forever. It all started with the one night that I was getting ready for a rave. Diary, you know that I dyed my hair hot pink and magenta, right? Anyhow I was dressed in pink windbreaker with matching halt top and pink pumas. To top it up I wore pink angel wings and had glitter all over my body. Had a lot of glow-in-the-dark bracelets and necklaces on. I have a phone call, I have to finish telling you later diary.

Mimi

Dear Diary,

__

The continuation…

Any ways on with the story that I started to tell you last night diary. After I got already for the rave. I left my house and headed to Metropolis Star. This was my first rave that I ever went to and when I got into the rave. There were so many people were dancing, hugging and kissing each other. A lot of people were very friendly. And had no idea why? I started to dance to the music that I didn't notice that I bump into someone making myself fall onto the dance floor.

"Oh I'm sorry." A male's voice apologized. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous eyes I laid upon. It was clear as the ocean water. He had his hand out telling me to take a hold of it. I gripped it tightly and it was the softest hand I ever held in my life, it was like smooth as a baby bottom. He had the most ravishing and shiniest blonde hair like it was sun kissed by the sun itself. "I didn't mean to knock you down," he said to me.

"It's ok," I said meekly. Gosh, he was handsome. He was dressed in gray windbreakers with blue linings and wore a body tight muscle shirt that matches his windbreakers.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Mimi," I replied.

"Well Mimi, I'm Matt," he greeted me. The music changed then he asked, "Do you want to dance with me?" 

"I would love too, I guess," I replied. We started to dance with each other and I have to say our bodies magically sync with each other.

Uh...I think I'll go to sleep now diary. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow night again.

Mimi

---

_Matt's POV_

May 14, 2001

You, know it has been three months and I haven't seen that beautiful angel. Yes, journal I know, I'm talking about her again. How can I forget her? She is an angel send from above. Mimi Tachiwaka is her name. I know that I go out with Sora, but that girl I met three months ago still got a hold on me and always on my mind. I never forgot her smile, her face, her petite body and lively spirit. That's a night I'll never forget or her. We shared that night with love and magic.

Gosh, I seem I been writing about her a lot in here journal. Could it be I love her? But I love Sora or am I just fooling myself just staying with Sora? When my heart aches for Mimi.

I could remember that night so clearly to everything she was wearing, to the fragrance she had on and to her most sweet spot on her body. Her body was so soft. I could tell she give her heart and soul to me that night. I wish I could relive that night again and never let her slip away from me like she did before.

After we shared our love for each other and woke up in each other's arms. I never felt so happy me in my life. But I had to tell her that I had a girlfriend back home. She went on a power trip. She started to yell at herself and me. She was murmuring to herself that she couldn't believe she give her all to me when I have a girlfriend. Yes, I cheated on Sora with the girl I just met that night. But what can I say temptation. When I first laid eyes on her. I felt sparks between us like it was meant to be.

"Matt!" A man called his name.

"Yes, Pops!" I replied.

"Sora, on the phone for you," he said.

"Ok, tell her I'll be there in a minute," I returned.

Hey journal I have to write in you later Sora waiting for me.

Matt

---

_Mimi's POV_

May 16, 2001

Dear Diary,

It's me again. Now let me finish my story that I was telling you the other night. Hmm? Where was I again? Oh yeah...I was dancing with the young man that I accidentally bump into, Matt. When I was dancing with him it seem like the world around us didn't matter. All that matter was just the two of together like it was our world and we're the only to people alive. What I felt between us was breathe-taking and I wished it never could end.

That night I give him the most precious thing a girl could give a guy. I give him my heart and soul that night. I could tell so did he or I thought he did. I remember everything about him to his face, his smile, his hair, his smell, his body and untutored hands that was giving me pleasure. It was indescribable feeling when I was with him. It was like pure heaven. I never forget that night. But the next morning he also broke my heart into two. He told me that he had a girlfriend back home. Do you know how hurt I felt when I heard him say that? I pour out my heart and soul to the night before. And before I knew it my dream was shattered.

You know I started to yell at him and myself. Telling it was a mistake meeting him, but that night it felt like it was fate. I even told him that we should never been together. I told him it was wrong to do that to his girlfriend. And shouted to myself saying I was just a fool, a fool to fall in love with a complete stranger. But when I was with him it didn't feel like we were complete strangers. We're like that other half of each other like we're soul mates.

Do you know what I also found out tonight diary? That... That...I'm pregnant. Yes, pregnant with his child in my body. What am I going to do? I'm only 16. I'm too young to have a kid now. I'm not even finish with high school yet. And how am I going to tell my parents about this. Like I'm going to say I met this guy at a rave and we slept with each other. Then they're going to say what the hell were you doing at that rave? I know it's going to be total disaster. I just know it.

Well that's what happened that night. I got to go diary. I have to tell my parents that their precious princess is pregnant. If I don't tell them now I know I'll never get the chance to explain to them. Wish me the best of luck diary. I know I need all the luck on my side.

Mimi

---

_Mimi's POV_

"What your pregnant!" both of my parents screamed.

"No, tell me your just joking princess?" My daddy asked me. I just shook my head no. My mom fainted.

"How could this be!" my daddy yelled, "Who's the bastard!"

"Daddy please," I plead tears began to form under my eyes.

Mimi, how could you! Didn't I raise you right?" my daddy asked, "Where does the bastard live so I could kill him!"

"No, daddy!" I begged him. He grabbed me so violently, he was hurting me. For the first time I ever feared my dad. He never touched me like that before.

"Tell where he lives Mimi," he shouted still holding me tightly.

"I don't know where he lives," I said to him with tears running down my face.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed. "You're having an abortion."

"What?" I screamed.

"I will not have that bastard living in my home," he pointed at my stomach. He raised his hand and slaps me. "No good! You're not my daughter!" he shouted to me. I was so shock what he said to me. And I couldn't believe he hit me. The father I use to know wasn't the same one in front of me anymore. He was a monster.

I broke free from his grip by kicking him in the crotch. He screamed in agony. And I ran upstairs to my room. I cried in pain. I thought the parents I had we're supported and loving, but they had turn against me. I locked my door. And push my dresser against the door. I grab the biggest bag in the room and threw some clothes in there. I grab all my pocket money that I had and I also grabbed a blanket and a pillow. Then also took my favorite necklace and my car keys. I open the doors of my balcony and climb down the tree. My father came out yelling at me. I ran to my car and drove far away.

---

Author's Ending Notes: This may be not the best revised, but it was needed. I want to say sorry to my readers for disappearing forever well it seem like forever. There's no real excuse why I wasn't around, but life has caught up with me. Anyways please review it again. And help me be motivated, so I can post more chapters and new ones. I do want to finish this story.

LOOKING FOR A BETA - READER!! E-mail me at echan hidaka yahoo . com


	2. Chapter Two: I Hate You Matt! revised

Dear Diary...That Night  
By: E-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me.

Author's Notes: I have decided that I will re-write and adjusted some changes that are needed. I saw that I have grown throughout the chapters and the writing style has changed as I re-read through my story.

Please for give me for the spelling or grammar errors. I am looking for a BETA - READER. Please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka yahoo. com (remove spaces)

August 23, 2007

Couples: Mimato// Mix couples  
Genre- Romance/ Drama/ Angst  
Setting: Alternate Universe

Song by Stacie Orrico called Strong Enough.

(Revised part 2)

---

**_As I rest against this cold hard wall, will you pass me by?_**

**_Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?_**

**_I had fought so hard and thought that all my battles had been won_**

**_Only to find the war had just begun_**

**_Is He not strong enough?_**

**_Is He not pure enough?_**

**_To break me, pour me out and start again?_**

**_Is He not brave enough?_**

**_To take one chance with me_**

**_Please can I have one chance to start again?_**

**_Will my weakness fall and… and now make me suffer for a lifetime?_**

**_Is there any way to be made whole again?_**

**_If I be renewed and find forgiveness by the strength I've never had_**

**_Will my scars forever ruin all God's plans?_**

With a friendship that no one else could touch - **No Doubt**

Chapter 2: I Hate You Matt!

_Somewhere...  
_  
Dammit! Damn this car! God why does everything happen to me? Why did you have to run out of gas? The battery died, so there's no way I can put my soft top back on. My father went psycho on me and I am in a city that I don't know. I have nowhere to go and I'm pregnant with Matt Ishida's child. Oh... I think I'm going to be sick. She thought to herself. All of the sudden she felt nausea. "Uh," she moaned. She quickly opened her door and puked. She was a total wreck. Her hair was all tangled up and wet from the rain, her make-up was running down her face and her eyes all red from crying. She passes out at the driver seat in her car.

---

A young man was walking with his girlfriend at the park. He had my arm around her waist. It didn't feel like it uses to be, it seem like they were drifting farther and farther away from each other. He remembered when they use to talk to each other about everything, but it wasn't the same anymore. They had fallen out of love. He was in such deep thought; he didn't notice that his girlfriend was talking to him.

"Matt, what time is it?" Sora interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the cellphone.

"Its 5 o'clock," he told her in a dazed  
"What! It's 5 o'clock!" she shouted. He let her go in surprise of her reaction.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I suppose to be at the flower shop," she told him.

"Ok, Why?" He questioned her.

"I got to help my mother." she said, "I'm sorry I had to cut our date short."

"Its ok." he replied, "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No, that's ok Matt. I have to run some errands before heading to the shop, but thank you," she hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked her one more time.

"Of course." she kissed Matt on the cheek. "I'll talk to later ok." and she runs off. That's a little odd from her; is she hiding something from me? He thought to himself.

"Bye!" he yelled as he watched her figure disappear in the distant. Matt walked all alone in the park and it felt good. I needed to think out my feelings for Sora to see if they were every real because am I truly in love with her? He was so confused that he was having an inner-self argument with his inner-self. His heart was telling him that he was in love with Mimi and his brain was telling he was in love with Sora.

Am I in love with her or am I fooling myself to believe I am? He thought to himself.

---

An hour and half had passed. "Uh...I don't feel good," she whispered to herself. She sat up. Her head was aching with pain. Did I pass out? Where the hell am I? Oh my god! I'm going to, she thought. Then before she knew she burping up the food she ate earlier that day on the passenger seat.

She coughs. She felt like her head was spinning on top speed. It wasn't her day, and it wasn't going to get any better. She thought to herself and the funny thing it did worse; it began to rain. "Uh, I hate my life!" she screamed on top of her lungs. She started to cry once more. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if it was raining and she was getting all wet. She welcomed the rain. She couldn't run back to her daddy anymore to make her boo-boo go away. He wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't the angel that he thought she was.

If only she didn't sneak out the house to go to a rave and met that boy Matt Ishida that night. She wouldn't be in this situation. Her poor judgment had gotten to a situation; she couldn't get out of or change it. Now she was on the run from her crazy father. A wet girl sitting in a broke down car, crying in the rain and she was throwing up every hour.

"I hate you! I hate you Matt!" She cried.

"How did you know me? And what did I do to you? To make you hate me?" Mimi faced a young man with bright ocean blue eyes. Those eyes remind me of him. That's why I hate you, whoever you are. She thought to herself.

"Who are you?" she asked in irritation.

"Matt," he replied.

"Uh," she screamed. "I hate you!" She got out her broken down car and came up to him started to hit him. "It's your entire fault," she cried. Her hits were sloppy, there was the man she loved and came to hate.

"What the hell did I do to you?" he yelled angrily at the crazy girl. Am I supposed to know this nutcase? He thought to himself.

"If I never met you in that freaking rave," she started, "I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Mimi?" Matt called her name.

"Don't you dare say my name!" she shouted at Matt. She swung her fist at him. But Matt dodges it. She tried to strike him with her other fist. But he dodges it again. And grab both wrists. Mimi struggles to set her hands free.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Everything!" she started, "My life is upside down because of you."

"Because of me?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" she said sarcastically.

"That's it you're coming with me." Matt told Mimi.

"What? I am not going anywhere with you!" she refused.

"Yes, you are!" he argued.

"No!" she spat back

"Ok, have it your way." He tosses Mimi over his shoulders.

"You have no right, you, can't do this me!" She yelled.

"You didn't want to listen to me!" He returned.

"I'll press charges, don't think I can press charges on you!" she screamed.

"I don't give a damn if you do," he told her. He started to walk away from the broken down car with Mimi screaming her head off on his shoulders. "Would you shut up!" he snapped at her.

"My stuff is in the car!" she pounded on his back.

"Will you behave? If I put you down," he asked her.

"Yes," she hissed at him. He slowly put her down. When her feet touch the ground she quick bends over and puke.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked her in concern. She coughs. "We need to get you out the rain." He put a reassuring hand on her back. He began to rub her back in slow circular motion. For the first time that night she was glad she ran into Matt. "Now let's get your stuff and out of this rain."

"Yeah," she replied. They walk to Mimi's car quietly. It was an unusual moment. No one was talking as they returned to her car. Matt grabs her bag and pillow that was soaking to the bone as they were.

---

Matt opens the door to his apartment. Luckily his dad was out for the week on business. It surprised him that Mimi and he hadn't argued at all while walking to his apartment. She was quiet. Matt put down her bag and pillow on the couch. She quickly made herself at home. She lay herself down on the couch. Matt just looked at Mimi. She was a total disaster. What happen to her? He thought to himself.

He was complete soaked. He knew he should've of brought an umbrella tonight. While his walking towards his room, he strips off his jacket and shirt and threw them in the hamper. He took off his jeans, replaced them with sweat pants and walk out of his room shirtless. He wanted to know why Mimi hates him so much. What could've he done to her, he thought to himself as he walked back into his living room were Mimi had fallen asleep on the couch all wet in her wet clothes.

Aw...she asleep, he sighed at himself. He watched her rhythmic of her breathing. She was an angel in hell. That's described her well tonight. Matt bended down and touched her forehead. She stirred a little and she was burning up. He had to get her out of those wet clothes. He strips off her jacket then her shirt. She moaned. He didn't know if she should take off her bra or not? He knew it was wet. But what would she think of him? If she knew he had strip her naked. And decide not to take the bra off. He wanted her to feel comfortable. He ran to his room and grabs a clean shirt. He came back with the shirt. He strips the jeans off her. She had creamy white long legs. He could never forget those legs. She opens her eyes a little.

"What are you doing Matt?" she asked in blurry state. Then her eyes shut again. He buttons up the shirt and carried Mimi to his room. He laid her softly on his bed. He covers her with his blanket. Matt walked out his room and pick up Mimi's bag, pillow and wet clothes. When back to the room and threw Mimi's wet clothes in the hamper with the wet pillow. He planned to do laundry tomorrow anyhow. He set Mimi's bag by his lampshade. He looked at her. What an angel? He thought.

"Good night...my angel." he said as he walk out his room with a dry pillow and a blanket. He set his bed on the couch. Man, what a night? He thought to himself.

---

To be continued...

Author's Ending Notes: This may be not the best revised, but it was needed. I want to say sorry to my readers for disappearing forever well it seem like forever. There's no real excuse why I wasn't around, but life has caught up with me. Anyways please review it again. And help me be motivated, so I can post more chapters and new ones. I do want to finish this story.

LOOKING FOR A BETA - READER!! E-mail me at echan underscore hidaka yahoo . com


	3. Chapter Three: Caught Revised

Dear Diary...That Night  
By: E-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me.

Author's Notes: I have decided that I will re-write and adjusted some changes that are needed. I saw that I have grown throughout the chapters and the writing style has changed as I re-read through my story.

Please for give me for the spelling or grammar errors. I am looking for a BETA - READER. Please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka yahoo. com (remove spaces) or review to tell me if you can be my beta - reader.

August 28, 2007

(Mimato/Sorato/Taiora)  
Genre-"Romance/Drama"

Setting: Alternate Universe  
this is rated- R to maybe N-17

Warning: it's also mixed with a little Sorato then it finishes as a Mimato.

Also this fanfic is Lime scented... Some parts contain sexual content and foul language.

Song by Hilary Duff called So Yesterday.

(Revised part 2)

---

****

**_You can change your life, if you wanted_**

**_You can change your face, if you wanted_**

**_You can change your mind, well that's the way it goes_**

**_But I am gonna keep your jeans_**

**_And your old black hat,_**

**_'Cause I want them,_**

**_They look good on me,_**

**_You're never gonna get them back_**

**_At least not today, not today, not today_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_'Cause if it's over, let it go_**

**_And come tomorrow, we will see_**

**_So yesterday, so yesterday_**

**_I am just a bird that's already flown away_**

**_Laugh it off and let it go_**

**_And when you wake up, we will see_**

**_So yesterday, so yesterday!_**

**_Haven't you heard that I am gonna be okay_**

But we're still losin' control - **Black Eyed Peas**

Chapter 3: Caught

She stretches her arms and yawned tiredly. The sunshine brightly threw the blinds. She squints at the bright light. Then everything came rush back. She remembered what happen to her the night before and last night. She was pregnant. Waits...who bed is this? She thought to herself. She sat up. She looked under the covers. She was only in a T-shirt and her underwear.

Matt came in with an apron on and bowl of hot soup. He saw that Mimi was up now. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her, she nod her head. "Take this, this will make you feel better." he handed her the bowl of soup. She took it.

"Ah," she groaned a little after taking a sip of the soup.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot it's a little hot." Matt apologized. Mimi blew into the bowl and took a sip of the soup again. It was delicious. She couldn't believe that Matt knew how to cook so well. "You like?" he asked her.

"Yes, its delicious." she replied. This defiantly made her feel better. "Matt? Why I am only in a T-shirt and who bed is this?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm you were wet so I change you out of your wet clothes into my T-shirt and you're on my bed." he told her. This made Mimi blush. "I didn't want you get any sicker then you were already. You were running a fever." he explained.

"Oh I see." she answered back. Then the thought of Matt undressing her made her anger flare up. "What you undress me! You Hentai!" she screamed. She almost slipped the hot soup over all over her when she screamed.

"Wait, it wasn't like that!" Matt retorted. "I am not a hentai!" he said.

"Yeah, you are!" she argued.

"Ugh, I should've let you died in the rain," he said out of frustrated.

"Yeah you should've!" Mimi started to cry. "I hate you!" When he saw Mimi pour her eyes out all he wanted to do was comfort her. Matt took the hot soup out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. "I hate you! How can you say that I'm pregnant with your kid!" she blurted out. Then suddenly cover her mouth. Matt facial expression was blank. She pulled out of his embrace and cried into the pillow.

Did she say she's been pregnant? He thought. He looked at Mimi. She was crying. You have been through a lot huh? He asked himself in his thoughts. --Kiss-- Mimi feels soft lips on her neck. "I'm sorry you had to go through a lot without me." Matt whispered. Mimi was surprise he was taking this lightly. Most guys in the world would've freak out if they every found out a girl was pregnant and left the girl all alone to deal with it. His warm breath was tickling her. "Don't cry anymore. I am here for you and our kid." he said.

"Matt," she sniffled.

"Shh," he put his hands on Mimi's face and kissed her filled with passion. Mimi sighed. "I never forgot you; you were on my mind all the time." He kissed her again. Mimi entwines her hands in Matt's wild hair. Matt presses his body against her body. He remembered how her body felt against his. She moaned in pleasure.

"Matt, please," she begged. He slowly unbuttons her shirt. He kissed her collarbone. His lips were soft against her creamy white skin. He reaches the valley of her breast, unclipping her bra then slowly kisses them then slowly made it to her stomach. He looked at her. Her soft brown eyes looked into his ocean blue eyes. Silently telling her he was deeply in love with her. He kissed her stomach.

"Hello, how are you kiddo?" he asked his unborn child. Mimi giggled. Matt looked at Mimi and asked her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she replied. She pulled Matt onto her again and giving him another passion kisses. Matt's hands explored her body remembering her sweet spots. Mimi pulled off his apron. "Oh," she moaned as Matt started to suck her neck like it was a sweet cherry pop.

"Sweet," he said huskily. His nose was filled up by her beautiful sent.

---

I need to tell Matt why I have been avoiding him lately. Sora thought to herself. She slowly walked towards Matt's apartment. I need to tell him...tears started to run down her cheeks. I don't want to hurt Matt. I truly care for him. She argued with herself. Sora, you have to be strong! You must tell him.

-**Flash Back**-

_"I don't know," Sora said over the phone._

_"Sora, don't you love me?" he asked._

_"I do, but I don't want to hurt Matt." Sora explained._

_"I know, I don't want to either, but you have too, if you want us together." he replied._

_"I still care for him," Sora told him._

_"You can't keep lying to him. He's going to find out sooner or later," he pointed  
out to Sora._

_"I know, but," she said._

_"You got to tell him. So we can be together Sora. Don't you want that?" he was repeating himself trying to convince her._

_"Of course I want that. It's just," she debated back._

_"It's just that you don't want to hurt Matt, I know," He said understanding her situation._

_"Hey Hun," she called him._

_"Yeah," he replied._

_"I got to go now," Sora told him. "I'll tell Matt."_

_"Ok, that's my girl," he said smiling somewhat. He knew this was hard for her, but it was for the best._

_"I love you," she said._

_"I love you too," Sora hung up the phone after he said that._

-**End of Flash Back**-

He's right! I got to tell Matt. I can't lie to him anymore. I don't have the same feelings towards him anymore like I used too. And I can tell that he feels the same way. Our relationship isn't the same. We had been distance with each other. The love that used to be there had disappeared. She thought to herself. He reaches Matt's apartment building. She looked up at the building. 'You can do this Sora', she said to herself, 'have the courage'.

She reached the door of Matt's apartment. She knocked on the door. Nobody was answering the door. Where's Matt? Why isn't he answering his door? She thought.

---

"Matt, don't you hear that?" Mimi asked in pure ecstasy.

"They will go away," he mumbled and pulled the covers over them.

---  
Outside...

Luckily Matt always leaves an extra key under the mattress. Sora thought. She took the key from under mat. Since he's not here like I expected. I'll just leave this letter explaining why I don't want to see him anymore on his bed. She slowly put the key in the keyhole. And open the door.

What the hell is that moaning coming from? Sora asked herself. She slowly made it to Matt room the moaning becoming louder. It's coming from his room. She opened the door. Her hazel eyes widened in shock at she had seen. "Oh my god!" she shouted. Matt and Mimi jumped. "Matt?" she said.

"Sora?" Matt questioned. Sora drops the letter and ran out of the room. "Oh, shit!" Matt got out of bed. "Mimi," She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I got to after her and explain to her," he said. He grabs his sweats that were on the floor and put it on. He hoped Mimi understood the meaning of this and wait for him, and he hoped he could tell Sora instead of her finding out this way. He thought. Then ran out of the room and when after Sora.

Sora ran to the park. She didn't expect to find Matt like that. She was heart broken. All this time she has been beating herself for cheating on Matt with his best friend. And find Matt making love to some girl she has never seen in her life. He has been cheating on me! But isn't it ironic. We were lovers before, but now we were cheating on each other. In a way I don't have to be mad, but I am. She thought to herself.

"Sora!" shouted Matt. Sora turns around to see Matt running towards her.

"What!" she yelled at him as her angry flared up more. She thinking about him was making love to another girl.

"Sora, its not." he started, but was cut off.

"You, don't need to explain Matt. What I saw today explains it. Ok, so I caught you making out with that bitch," she said, "We'll Matt I hate to break it to you! I am also cheating on you...with Taichi."

"Tai? My best friend," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Tai," she retorted, "So go run back to your bitch." she snaps at him.

"What? You have no right calling her that," he argued. "Fuck you Sora and Tai. I can't believe you cheated on me with my best friend." --Slap--

"You shut up!" she screamed. Matt placed his hand where Sora had slapped him. "At least I didn't give myself to you like that little bitch of yours." --Slap-- Matt had slap Sora.

"Don't call her that," he said then realized what he just done. "Sora, I'm so..." But he couldn't finish what he was going to say. Sora had run off. Matt broke down and began to cry.

---

Matt returned to his apartment an hour later, hoping Mimi was still here waiting for him. "Mimi is back," he said miserably. No response. "Mimi?" He walks into his room. Mimi's stuff was gone. Some caught Matt's attention. It was Sora's letter. It was place neatly on his discarded bed where Mimi and he were in the middle of making love to each other. He sat on his bed and pick up the letter. He tore it open.

_Dear Matt,_

_I truly do care for you. But recently I had been not feeling the same towards you anymore like I did before. I think you should know why I have been distance lately. I had been cheating on you. Let me guess your wondering whom? You know him; he's your best friend. Yes, I am going out with him. When he first kissed me it felt like magic. I'm sorry Matt. I didn't want to hurt you. But I hope you understand. And I hope we still can be friends. And please do not be mad at Tai. I love him. _

_Truly yours,  
Sora_

He put down the letter. Once again there were tears in his eyes. Once he was known for not showing to his emotions. Not anyone get to know the real him. Only his younger brother Takeru knew him. Sora had left him for his best friend. Mimi had left him for god knows where. And she was pregnant with his kid. He had to find her. He got off his bed and got a white beater on. He walks out of his apartment to search for Mimi.

---

To be continued...  
vocabulary word- Hentai "Pervert"

Click away and review!

Please for give me for the spelling or grammar errors. I am looking for a BETA - READER. Please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka yahoo. Com (remove spaces) or review to tell me if you can be my beta - reader or review and leave me a message that you want to be my beta-reader. Thank you.


	4. Chapter Four: You What? Revised

Dear Diary…that night

By: E-chan Hidaka

Author's notes: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me.

Inspired by: my vacation and listening to rave/techno songs.

Author's Notes: I have decided that I will re-write and adjusted some changes that are needed. I saw that I have grown throughout the chapters and the writing style has changed as I re-read through my story.

Please for give me for the spelling or grammar errors. I am looking for a BETA - READER. Please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka yahoo. com (remove spaces) or review to tell me if you can be my beta - reader.

Sept 3, 2007

Couples: Mimato and many more

Setting: Alternate Universe

Rating: R due to foul language and sexual content.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Characters, Relationships and Ages: (must have seen season 1, 2, 3 & 4 to know the characters)

Mimi Tachiwaka- 16 years old (in love with matt)

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida- 16-17 years old (in love with Mimi)

Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya- 16-17 years old (matt's best friend)

Sora Takenouchi- 16-17 years old (matt ex-girlfriend)

Miyako Inoue- 15 years old (Mimi's best friend)

Takeru 'Tk' Takashi- 14 years old (matt's half brother)

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya – 14 years old (Tai's younger sister)

---

Song by: Lost Prophets- Last Train Home

Author's Notes Once again I do not own anything just the story itself!

---

(Revised Version part 2)

**One! Two! Three!**

**To every broken heart in here**

** Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take**

**But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today**

**But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love**

**I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on**

**Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here**

**But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today**

**But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love**

**Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love**

**But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again**

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you ******- Liz Pair**

Chapter 4: You know you're pregnant?

Mimi you're a fool. She thought to herself. Her eyes were blood-shot red from crying. You should've known that Matt was still going out with his girlfriend. You thought it would just be easy to get Matt like that, she thought to herself. Look, Matt, he's hottest and every girl dream is to jump his bones. Not only that he's a hit pop star. What would he want with a use to rich snobby girl any ways? You're no one special.

Mimi wasn't having one of her good days. It seemed like god was punishing her for being bad and disobeying her parents. She was a wreck again. She left Matt. She was going nowhere. She still had no idea where she was going because she was in this strange city. This city was different compare to Tokyo.

"Ugh," she groaned then next thing she knew she threw up on the sidewalk. She felt horrible, unloved, unwanted, used, and many things. Maybe if you just kill yourself. The idea came across. Then you wouldn't feel this aching pain anymore. She thought. Nobody would care if you were gone. You're no one special that some one will cry over you.

She heard shouts and saw a basketball coming her way. It hit her. She fell to the ground.

--Oof--

"I am so sorry," a young man said. Mimi hadn't looked up yet. But when she heard his voice, the voice reminded her of someone. Then she was looking into some sapphire blue eyes, reminding her of Matt. /_Matt_/ She sighed sadly. She broke down and cried again.

She loved Matt with all her heart. "I didn't mean to hit you." Mimi sniffled. She got up slowly. Ignoring what the young man had said to her. "Let me help you up." He picked her bag up and pillow for her while he was also trying to help her up. He had the same bright blond hair. She wanted to cry even more. This young teen reminded her of Matt too much. /_Matt…_/

---

"Where the hell can she be?" Matt shouted in frustration. It has been a good three hours later. He still was looking for her. She couldn't go that far. Could she? For god sake she pregnant and puking up every hour I got to find her. Matt's mind was spinning like crazy. She can be anywhere crying for help. Mimi, please be okay. He sends a silent prayer for her.

'"Matt!" Some one had shouted his name. He looked behind him. It was Tai. He looked pissed. Then all of the sudden Matt got a hit on the face. "I don't care if you one of the most popular j-pop artists out there. You made my Sora cry," he shouted in rage.

'"What the fuck?" Matt cursed. "Shut up! I'm not in the mood for this right now." Matt got another sock in the face. "You, asshole that's it!" Matt threw a good punch at him, right in his left eye. "You're a fine friend!" he shouted at Tai, "You stole my girlfriend from me."

"She didn't want you anymore." Tai said stumbling back a little before he threw another punch at Matt, but missed him. "Beside I couldn't stop my feelings for her," he said in a whisper.

Matt didn't hear what Tai said last, "Don't give that bull shit Tai!" Matt told him. "You don't know what I just been through." He strikes at Tai's stomach. --Oof-- Tai was on the ground. "I finally found the girl that been haunting my mind for past three months and to find out she carrying my child." he started to stress out even more. "She out there somewhere is crying her eyes out needing help." Tai looked at him in disbelief. This is the first time he saw Matt like this. The first time he showed his emotion to him.

"Matt," Tai said as he was getting up.

"I'm sorry man..." Matt sob, "No one got me so crazy like this, but Mimi got that effect on me. It's like she my air and I can not breathe without her." Matt explained. "MIMI" he screamed. The whole block heard her name echo through. Tai looked at Matt. He was hurting badly. This Mimi got him good.

"Matt, everything will be ok." Tai comforted him. "I'll help you look for her."

"What? You're going to help?" Matt said surprisingly.

"Yeah, what are best friends for?" Tai said cocky. Rubbing the back of his wild chocolate hair and having a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks man." Matt said.

"No problem." Tai replied.

---

The young boy slowly rubbed her back. "Are you ok?" he asked her in concern. She looked at him and tears started to swell up in her eyes again. She hugged him. "Shh…everything will be alright," he said in a reassuring voice with confidence. He slowly stroked her pink hair. He had no idea why, but when he saw her. He was drawn to her.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's ok...but are you ok?" he said.

"Hey Tk are you going to stand there all day or you're going to give us the ball back." one of his called out to him. He threw the basketball back.

"Oh sorry man." he apologized. Then he smiled. It was the most beautiful smile she ever seen. The boy reminded her so much of Matt. She thought. "Oh yeah, by the way my name is Tk Takaishi."

"Mimi Tachiwaka," she replied.

"Hey? You're the…" he started to say.

"Yes, I'm Mimi. The wash up model," she said sadly.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say that. And why are you putting yourself down?" he asked.

"What? I'm no one. I use to be someone, but not anymore," she yelled in frustration.

'"Take it easy Mimi," he said. Then all of sudden she puke again. --Cough-- "Mimi, are you all right?" he sounded scared. She grabbed onto Tk. "I'm taking you to the doctors."

He put Mimi's bag over his shoulder and her pillow under his arm; give a supporting arm to help Mimi walk easily with out stressing her body.

'"Hey Tk, where are you going?" his friend shouted.

'"To the doctors," he yelled back. Mimi couldn't refuse she wasn't feeling so great.

'"But the game," one of the guys said to him.

'"I'm sorry guys next time I promise," he told his friends.

---

'"Mimi, you know you're pregnant," the doctor said.

'"Yes," she replied.

'"You're just dealing with morning sickness," the doctor explained her. "Is this boy the father of the child?" the doctor asked.

'"No!" she said quickly. Tk blushed furiously.

'"I see," the doctor said. "You and your baby pretty health. Please bring the father of the child next time when I see you. We must discuss some issues," he explained.

'"Um, yes sir," she said. She slowly got up and Tk following her close behind.

'"Oh yeah Mimi, get some rest!" the doctor shouted as they left.

---

'"Ok let me get this straight. You, met this girl Mimi Tachiwaka at a Rave? And you shared a night together," Matt just nodded his head. "Man, this is deep." Tai sighed.

"I know man!" Matt replied in guilt.

'"And then you bump into her at the park one night and the next day you making out on your bed." Tai said, "Sora, walk in you guys and it all when down hill after that." Tai went on putting two and two together.

'"Yup," Matt sighed in frustration.

'"Dude, I would hate to be in you shoes." Tai laugh a little. Matt glared at him. "Hey man! Don't that personally!" Tai blurted. --Oof-- Matt turned around and saw Tai flat on his face and a young girl with lavender hair on top of him. Papers were scatter all over and books.

'"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Oh no! My stuff." she said as she picked herself up. She straight up her skirts then her tank top. Tai got up and rub his head. "I'm sorry it's my fault I should've paid attention were I was walking." she explained. She started to pick up her papers and books.

'"No, its ok," Tai replied. "Let me help you." And he started to pick up book.

'"No, it's alright. I can do it!" she said.

'"Nonsense," Matt said as he started to pick up her stuff. The girl grasped.

'"You're Matt Ishida!" she said excitedly. "Oh my god!" she was screaming now. Matt started to wave his hands.

'"Shh," he told her. "Quiet...please," he begged. She covered her mouth.

'"Sorry," she said quietly as she can. Tai handed her books and papers. "Thank you,"

'Then Matt looked down by his foot. It was picture of Mimi and that girl in front of him. He quickly picked it up. It was definitely Mimi and the girl smiling at a park.

'"How do you know Mimi?" he blurted out. The girl looked at Matt then Tai.

'"Well she's my best friend." she replied.

---

At a bridge two figures just stood there against the railing looking into the river. She sighed sadly. She was sick of looking at her own reflection and began to cry once more. The young boy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you TK. I don't know what I would do with myself if you weren't here." she said. She faced him. Ever time she looked at him; she would see Matt. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me before I did something I would regret." she thanked him again.

"No, problem Mimi." he said. "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course Tk," she said casually.

"I think I'm in love with you," he said. Mimi grasped then she started to shake her head in disbelief. Then back away from Tk.

'"No, you can be Tk. You, just met me!" she retorted.

'"How could you? Tk!" A girl screamed in sadness. Tk and Mimi looked up to see who that was. She had cinnamon brown hair and soft brown eyes, tears were running down her beautiful face. She was hurt.

'"Kari!" he said shockingly.

'"No, Tk I don't want hear it!" she shouted and ran away.

'"Kari!" he cried and ran after her. "Mimi, stay here I'll be back." Mimi watched Tk leave after the girl. I'm sorry Tk, but I can't stay here. Look what I have done to you and that girl. She looked so hurt and unloved. And plus I can't love you because I love Matt. She thought and began walking the opposite way where Tk ran off too.

---

To be continued…

Click away and review!

Please for give me for the spelling or grammar errors. I am looking for a BETA - READER. Please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka yahoo. Com (remove spaces) or review to tell me if you can be my beta - reader or review and leave me a message that you want to be my beta-reader. Thank you.


	5. Special Valentine Story: Truly Yours For...

Truly Yours Forever

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimers: I do not own digimon so please do not sue me. 

Author's Rambles: This is a Mimato Fanfic hinted with Takari! A special Valentine Day Fanfic! I'm sorry if you catch any mis-spelled words or grammar they aren't my strongest points.

Ages:

Mimi Tachiwaka- 14 years old then two years later 16 years old

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida- 15 years old then two years later 17 years old

Takeru 'Tk' Takashi- 11 years old then two years later 13 years old

--------------

Truly Yours Forever 

A young lady lay down on her softly queen size bed, she sighed sadly as she thought to herself spending another Valentine Day without a love. She slowly got off her queen size bed; her strawberry blonde locks cascaded gracefully down to her petite waist as walked towards her French doors. Her slender hands reached for the doorknob. She leisurely turned the doorknob and walked outside to her balcony. It was a beautiful night tonight. She sighed once more as she looked up into the dark midnight sky that was bright up with many twinkling little stars. As she was stargazing she saw it a shooting star. She closed her eyes quickly and wished. "I wish I may, and I wish I might have this wish come true."

***

How he long to see her angelic face once again. He remembered the first time he laid his eyes upon his goddess. He was sitting under a big cherry blossom trying to relax and he brought his little brother Takeru with him. Then he saw her, she was swing herself on the swings humming a sweet lullaby. He watched his little brother walked up to her. She smiled at him. It was the most beautiful smile I ever seen. She looked like an angel who was send from heavenly gods themselves. She wore a little pink dress that hugged her at the right places showing her petite figure. She offered her swing because the other kids were using all the other swings. Takeru grateful took her swing, but he never expected her to push his brother, as he swings back and forth. He watched the two laughing gaily at each other, he felt happy seeing that my brother was happy. And I think that's when I fell in love with her. He thought.

But it's been two years he had last seen her. Valentine Day was coming close again and he couldn't be with his love as he wishes to be. He sighed. He wondered if the girl even remembered him? Maybe she got a boyfriend now. He thought to himself. "Mimi..." he whispered. Walking down the hectic streets of Odiaba, he noticed he was at the very same spot where he laid his eyes upon his divine angel goddess. His memory of his angel Mimi became more vivid as he recalled what happen more on that day, he met her. As he watched the two together enjoying each other company. Her lovely brown eyes connected with his azure blue eyes, she smiled sweetly at him making him blush. She giggled melodiously as she saw him blush. Then as he continued to watch them, he observed her closely as he saw her bend down, and whispered something his younger brother's ears. Making Takeru giggle with her and then he nodded. She smiled mischievously at Takeru then at him.

"Onne-chan!" Takeru called to him. Yamato arched his eyebrow in curiosity what was his brother up to? 

"What Takeru?" Yamato questioned. He watched the two of them walk towards him and she still had that playful smile on her face. They stop right in front of him, then all of sudden she kissed him on the cheek. Yamato blushed furiously.

"Your cute when you blush." She said to Yamato it left him speechless.

"Onne-chan, isn't she cute?" Takeru asked him. Yamato looked at Takeru then to Mimi.

"No..." He said quietly, but enough for her to hear. Tears started to swell around her beautiful brown eyes daring to spill out. Takeru looked at his brother in shock. He never expected his brother to be so cold, but then he heard his brother Yamato said, "She's as beautiful as angel." Tears faded away and replaced with a bright blush across her peach cream face. This time Yamato grinned. "My name is Yamato." 

She smiled, "My name is Mimi." She told him.

***

She entered her room once again. How she wished she could be back in Japan, to see him, to be close to him. She knew it was the afternoon in Japan right now. She wondered what has her knight and shining armor was doing. Probably had a groupie hanging all over him. She couldn't blame him because he was a hot rock star at the age of seventeen. She thought to herself. He wouldn't be still waiting for her return, would he? She thought. "Yamato, are you still waiting for me?" she asked herself as she plop herself onto her bed.

She could remember everything about him, his bright blonde locks to his azure loving eyes, the way he dressed, the way he smell, the way he made her just melt into his arms. She never knew anyone that could be as sweet as him. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend and he was miles away from her.

"Mimi, honey can I come in?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, mother." She replied. Mimi watched as her mother entered her room. Her mother noticed the sadness in her eyes. Her mother sat next to her on her bed.

"Mimi, I just wanted to tell you that your father and I going to a little cruise together and we couldn't leave you all alone in this house, so we are sending you to Japan to stay with your grandmother for a couple weeks." Her mother explained. Mimi smiled with enjoyment. "Don't worry we already told your school you're going miss two weeks of school. So you don't have to worry about homework."

"Really mother!" Mimi sounded ecstatic. She hugged her mother. "Thank you!" She was finally going back to Japan. Her wish was coming true already.

"Yes, Mimi, really." Her mother said. "Oh yeah, you have to pack up now because your leaving tomorrow night." She couldn't believe it. Her wish was coming true. "Good night angel." Her mother said, as she walked out of the room. Mimi jumped, and then screamed as she realized she really going back home. Home to see him and to be with him. She ran to her closet and began to throw her clothes on the bed.

***

Yamato walked passed a jewelry store and something caught his eyes. He walked into the jewelry store and began to talk to the jeweler. Then twenty minutes later he came out of the jewelry store with long black velvet box in his hands. He had no idea why he bought the jewelry. He felt like it was calling to him to buy it. When he got home, he went straight to his room. He sat on his bed and took out the velvet box, and began to open the long black velvet box. There was a shiny golden bracelet and it had something engrave into it. "_Forever._" It read. Why did he get this thing? He had no one special to give it to because the girl was in a different country, and nowhere close to him. He closed the box and hid it under his pillow. He laid his head onto the pillow and slowly drifted into dreamland.

-----

He yawned lazily. Then he heard a noise coming from outside his bedroom door. He looked at his alarm clock it was one o' clock in the afternoon. Wow, he slept in late today! It was Valentine Day today. "Onne-chan can I come in?" Takeru asked him.

"Yeah, Takeru." He replied. The door opened slowly and a very tall boy walked in. "What is it Takeru?" he questioned his younger brother.

"I was wondering do you think I should tell Hikari today." Takeru said to him. Yamato smiled at his brother. 

"Takeru, of course!" he said. He didn't want his brother to hide his feelings anymore longer or he'll regret it later on. As he regret losing his loved one.

"Thanks bro!" Takeru said a little more relief then earlier. He watched his brother leave his room, he felt a little jealous towards his brother because he got to spend time with his love one, and he was going to spend his Valentine Day alone again. So he decided he wasn't going to stay home alone in his room, he got off his bed, and walked toward his closet. Ten minutes later he was dressed in baggy black leather pants with a red sweater. He looked into the mirror making sure he looked fine. As he walked out his room he grabbed his leather jacket and the velvet box under his pillow.

He walked around Odiaba, seeing so many couples together happy was making him feel sick to his stomach, and plus many admirers began to scare him. He continued to walk down the streets, and realized he found himself again at the park. Why does he always end up here? He looked up into the sky. The sun began to set in, and night was taking over. Then heard a familiar melody. He followed the lullaby to the swings, and there she was. He blinked his couple of times, making sure this was for real. He listened to her sweet voice humming the angelic melody that he remembered from two years ago.

"Mimi..." he called out. It startled the young lady; their eyes met each other. She was more beautiful as he remembered. She was dressed in an elegant powder pink spaghetti dress with a gemstone sequence that passed her knees. She wore knee high leather boots, a nice leather jacket to match her boots and her beautiful strawberry blonde locks curled careful like it was done one by one. How heavenly she looked tonight under the beautiful moonlight. She took his breath away. Tears started to fill her amazing brown eyes.

"Yamato!" she cried running into his heart-warming embrace. She never felt so complete, she was back were she belong in his arms. "Yama-chan..." she said adoringly. "I love you..." She looked into his loving azure eyes, then she slowly closed her eyes, and their lips touch softy. It was a sweet and passionate kiss.

"I love you too Mimi..." he said sweetly in her ear. "I have something for you..." he whispered. Mimi looked at him with curiosity. Yamato took out the long black velvet box, and slowly open. Mimi grasped in bliss. She couldn't believe this her little fairy tale of a sweet prince sweeping her off her feet was coming true. "Mimi, on this night you know that our love will last forever." He took the bracelet and put around her slender wrist. Mimi raise up her arm to the sky letting her bracelet glisten in the moonlight.

"Its beautiful Yamato...thank you." She said. Then they share another sweet kiss. "Forever..." she repeated.

"I'm truly yours forever Mimi." He claimed. The two new lovebirds stood there in the park, in each other arms sharing sweet kisses.

Truly Yours Forever...

~_Fin_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I hope you guys liked it as much I like typing the little sappy fanfic. If you got any question e-mail me at @echan_hidaka@hotmail.com. Also I wanna tell you that my digimon site has moved to geocities.com because envy.nu had screwed me over with out warning its client about the shut down. I will keep you posted when I move everything there.


	6. Special Winter Break Holiday Story: Wint...

Winter Angel

By E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimers: Same thing I type in every fanficcie I do. I do not own anything only thing I own is this story. So please do not sue me. I'm broke as a bum!

Enjoy this wonderful Winter Special! Also this is not part of Dear Diary…that Night.

Inspired by: Amanda Perez- Angel

---

**_"Dreaming about you…"- Selena _**

         It was winter once again in Akina. As he drove up the Mt. Akina passes, he remembered how it was in the fall time when Akina's autumn leaves turned into a beautiful shades of reds and orange. It was truly an exquisite natural transformation ever seen. And now it was snowing, pure white covered the road in its white blanket. Nature was at work again, and it was beautiful. His deep azure blue eyes watched the scenery with such awe. Then he looked at his passenger. She was amazing, her long jet-black hair tied loosely over her shoulder, and her jaded eyes also watching the scenery passing by them. She dressed warmly in a pair red snow pants, black turtle neck sweater, with red ear muffles, black gloves, red boots with black lining and red jacket. He was going to his favorite place with his special someone every time at this time of the year. 

         There was an old folk tale that belonging to Mt. Akina making the mountain very famous. His great grandfather and his grandfather before that told him every winter when he was young little boy till his grandfathers' died. It was an endless love story. It was about a young man falling in love with a beautiful girl in the wintertime at Lake Akina. She was genuinely breath taking, every move she made or spoke. It was as if she was giving you heaven itself. He remembered every detail of the story.

***

_A young man at the age of eighteen went out one cold winter night to Lake Akina. He was dressed in navy blue sweater, black pants, black boots, and a black scarf around his neck, navy blue gloves over his hands, navy blue ear mufflers and a big navy blue puff jacket. And that night the stars were shining bright as ever. The young man stargazed with his deep ocean blue eyes into the mist of stars in the starlit sky standing next to frozen Akina Lake. As the stars glittered brightly that night making his golden blonde lock sparkle vibrantly in the midnight sky as if the goddess Athena, the goddess of love sun kissed his hair herself. This man was handsome with his lean figure. Every girl in Akina would swoon over him, but no one got his attention like his winter angel. He had peach compellation colored skin, in his hand; he held two magnificent white-pink roses. He was waiting for her again she was always late. He laughed lightly as he thought of her. He looked up at starlit sky again and saw a shooting star. Then she came._

_"I'm sorry I was late again Yama-chan." She said sweetly. Her voice was like a soft lullaby. He would never get tired of hearing her angelic voice. She was a divine beauty like a fairy princess with her long strawberry blonde locks to her nicely almond shaped hazel eyes to her little nose and her light shade pink lips; she had a petite figure and her skin was white ivory. He describe her as an angel, his winter angel, an angel that god had sent him as a gift to fill the emptiness he had to live with for so long. She was dressed a pink netted turtle neck sweater, white pants, pink snow boots, pink gloves and she wore on her head a white and pink stripped beanie; with a tick white puffy jacket over her sweater._

_He smiled at her. "It's ok mi-chan." He said as he wrapped her into a warm embrace. She sighed in content.  Yamato sniffed in her lovely scent. It smelled so heavenly. "These are for you." Releasing her a little from his embrace, handing her the two roses._

_"Oh my…"She grasped at the wonderful gift that Yamato had presented her. She hugged him. "I love them, they are beautiful Yama-chan." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Yamato blushed a little. "How can you get roses at this time of year?" she asked him._

_"I grew them inside my little green house we own." He explained. "They were especial grown for you."_

_"You didn't have too." She told him._

_"Mi-chan, yes I did. You're worth it. You're the best thing that happen in my life." Yamato expressed. "And one day we will marry each other and have a wonderful life together."_

_Mimi's eyes sadden. She was living a fool's paradise. She was already breaking the rules as if it is, going out with him. But she couldn't helped, she had fallen in loved with him the first time her eyes laid upon his ocean blue ones. She knew once she'll be caught, she'd have to be punished. But she didn't care. All she wanted to be with him. Who made her happy with his unconditional love; he meant the world to her. And if he ever finds out the truth, he's heart will shatter._

_"Mimi, are you ok?" Yamato asked in a worry tone._

_"Oh yes, Yama-chan, what's on our today's list?" she snapped out her thoughts._

_He covered her eyes with his hands. "It's a surprise." He whispered softly in her ear. She felt his warmed breath tickle her neck. She giggled. "Walk forward until I say stop." She was wrapped in his warmed embrace as she let him guide her to their destination. "Ok, I'm going to uncover your eyes, but you can't peek ok?" he instructed her. She nodded her head in respond. "Now open your eyes…" Mimi slowly opened her hazel eyes. Her eyes widen and began to get teary. On the other side of the lake from where they earlier were covered with white candles in cups with a heart shaped cut out of it, so the light of the candle can shine out. The candles were lined up in a big shape heart and covered around it with pink-white rose petals. It looked like he took hours to do. How did he do without her knowing? And how come she couldn't see this from across the lake before they came here. It was so charismatic sight._

_"Yamato…" she was total speechless. _

_"Let's go ice skating." He told her._

_"Thank you." She thanked him._

_"Its nothing. I'll do anything for my winter angel." Yamato said. A pinging pain strike Mimi's heart. If only he knew the truth. He nicknamed her his winter angel ever since two winters ago when she descended from the heavens. They put on their skates. He took her hand into his warm grip and smiled at her. His smile was the most alluring thing. He looked so handsome when he smiled. They began to skate in the heart shape design._

_She remembered the first time she met her beloved Yamato. When he was at a tender age of ten, when he's parents decide to divorce and separating him from his half-brother Takeru. She was his guardian angel, always at his side secretly.  She watched him grow up into a cold and distance teenager. She admired him from afar. And one day she couldn't take it anymore, she watched him for to long, he deserved to feel love to not feel the emptiness that he being curse with his all his life. She snuck out of heaven. She been living on earth two year undetected, but she has a feeling this winter or later in the future. That the finally had caught her. She wanted to spend as much time she can with him before they took her away from him. The only way to stay with him is to marry him… She thought to herself._

_A tear slid down her lovely cheek. "Mimi, what's wrong?" asking her. His eyes looked at her worriedly._

_"I love you Yamato." Mimi declared._

_"I love you too Mimi." He returned._

_"Yamato, will you marry me?" Mimi asked him. Yamato looked her with astonishment._

_"What?" he questioned._

_"Will you marry me?" she repeated. Yamato answered her with a sweet and tender kiss._

_"Yes, but I was hope to ask you instead of you asking me." he laughed a little. She smiled. _

_"Well I just beat you." Mimi said touching his nose affectionally. "I love you so much Yamato, that I want to be with you forever." He kissed her again._

_"I love you Mimi till the end of the world." Yamato said._

_"I know…" she replied warming herself in his embrace._

_Two weeks later Yamato and Mimi was married at Lake Akina, a day before Christmas. It was truly a marvelous wedding ceremony. Mimi was dressed in gorgeous white gown with pink embroidery. Her hair was decorated carefully with white-pink lilies. She looked like an angel goddess. Yamato was dressed nicely in a white tuxedo and he even more handsome then ever that day. Only family members and close friends could witness the ceremony leaving everyone at awe. The two shared a magical kiss in the end. It was like a fairy book wedding. Mimi was now Mimi Ishida and happily married to Yamato Ishida. _

_ Months had passed since they were married, Yamato and Mimi was expecting the first son, Akito Matt Ishida. And everyday Mimi dreads the day they will be coming for her. But she spends her days with her beloved and cherished it. The day her first son was born was extremely beautiful, it was fall, so they decided to naming him Akito 'Aki' meaning autumn. And since Mimi knew that was Yamato favorite season beside winter. She never had seen him so joyful when their son was born._

_A couple of years had pass, Yamato and Mimi gave birth to three more children, Mi Harukaze Ishida, Kaki Hitsuji Ishida, Momo Hanami Ishida. But unexpectedly they finally came for her on her youngest child fifth birthday. _

_"Mimi," a voice she recognized. She looked up into familiar yellow gold eyes looking at her._

_"Touya…" she said silently._

_"It's time for you to come home." He said to her then Yamato walked in. She looked at Yamato with sad eyes._

_"Mimi what's wrong?" he asked._

_"Come Mimi, we let you stay here and get married to this human." Touya pointed at Yamato. Human? Yamato thought to himself. _

_"What the hell is going on here?" Yamato yelled.  It was his little girl birthday. He didn't understand anything, and whom was this man telling his wife to come home. She is home, home with him where she belongs._

_"Mimi, you still haven't told him, what you really are?" Touya said with a smirk on his baby face._

_"Shut up!" Mimi shouted at him. _

_"You have no right to tell me to shut up. You're the one who broke the rules. And you knew the consequences if you broke them." Touya argued back. _

_"But…" Mimi said._

_"No buts, why him? He's only a silly human." Touya._

_"I love him…" Mimi said softly looking at Yamato who looked clueless._

_"Love is silly Mimi, you should know that." Touya tossed back._

_"No, it isn't, you know why it isn't Touya? Its because you haven't experience it yet." She pointed out. _

_"Whatever Mimi, its time for you to come back home." Touya said pointing his finger to the sky._

_"Please Touya let me stay with him, I love him, he is my world now. Not…" Mimi began to plead._

_"Mimi, we let you stay and share your life with him. Now your time has ended with him, you need to go back home." Touya said seriously. _

_"She not going any where with you." Yamato finally spoke up wrapping his arms around Mimi's petite waist. _

_"Silly human, never going to learn?" Touya said, as he was about to use his powers on him._

_"No, Touya! I'll go home. Don't hurt him." Mimi said in defeat. She unwrapped herself from Yamato's embrace. _

_"Mimi," Yamato called. She shook her head._

_"Yamato, its time I told you the truth." Mimi said sadly. Yamato looked at his wife with curiosity. "I'm an angel, a real life angel." _

_"What? Of course you're an angel, you're my winter angel." He said still not getting what his wife was talking about._

_"No, Yama-chan, I am an angel, I was your guardian angel when you were younger. I was there at your side when your parents separated; I was there when you're grandmother passed away. I was always at your side." She explained._

_ Yamato looked at his wife, he was speechless. All this time he was married to her, and she was a truly an angel that god send him. Now that he think about it. He never felt really alone. It was like some one was watching over him and it was his wife._

_"As I watch you grow-up, I slowly fell in love with you. That's why I transformed myself as a just a regular teenage girl." Mimi said, "Yamato?"_

_"See wasn't that heart touching." Touya interrupted the tender moment. Yamato glared at the young man. "Mimi, come on now, they are waiting for you." _

_"Can I at least talk to my children and my husband in private, I'll be outside in a couple of minutes." Mimi asked Touya._

_"Sure…" Touya replied and disappeared._

_"Akito, you must watch out for your younger siblings and your father while I'm gone. And make sure your father doesn't do anything silly and don't break any girls hearts." She said winking at him. Akito smiled at his mother. She kissed him on his cheek sweetly. "Mi, I love you sweetie, be a good girl for daddy, don't give him headaches when you start going out with boys." She teased her second eldest._

_"Mom!" she said embarrassingly turning bright pink. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. She's going to beautiful when she grows up._

_"Hehe…I'm just kidden with you." She giggled at her daughter. Then she looked her third child. "And my little man, Kaki, please stay out of trouble." She hugged him tightly to her. "And my baby Momo, mama will always here for you even though I'm not going to be here physically. I will always watch over you. So be good." Momo nodded her head. _

_"Momo loves mama." Momo said happily hugging her mother._

_"And I love you Momo, I love you all." She said sadly. She looked her wonderful husband. "Yamato, I will always cherish you, cherish you to the end. I thank the gods that I was able to find love and to love you. I'm glad that I was able to spend my life with you." She caressed his loving aging face. He sighed at her touch. Tears started to fall from her face. _

_"I love you Mimi, my winter angel, my wife, my world. No matter where you are I will always know you belong to me. And me only, I will meet you in the afterlife if you can't with me now. I know our paths will cross again. You are my soul mate." He said to her kissing her passionately for the last time before he could see her again._

_"I love you all…" Mimi stood back and let her magnificent white wings appeared.  "One more thing Yamato, our children are half angels, have you ever wonder why they got a small symbol of wing. They will experience weird things when they reach sixteen." She whispered to her husband. "Goodbye everyone, goodbye love." _

_"Mimi! What am I going to do?" Yamato yelled at the bright light._

_"Don't worry Yama-chan, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Mimi said._

***

"What happened next?" the girl asked the young man as they sat on the bench looking at Lake Akina. 

"I'm getting there, Jadelynn." He smiled at the girl. Great grandfather, Great grandmother, grandfather I think I found my angel. He thought to himself. "There a rumor that even Yamato's wife had mysteriously disappeared, she would sneak out from heaven and visit her husband in Christmas Eve, sleep next to him." he said to Jadelynn.

***

_Even fifteen years pass by and Yamato would always visit Lake Akina at Christmas Eve just to visit his wife's gravesite, also Yamato's kids grown up. Akito gotten married to a girl who won his heart after beating him to a pulp because he accidentally grabbed on to her breast when he tripped in high school. He was also known as a famous manga artist. His famous series 'Loving a Winter Angel' dedicated to his father and his mother was a big hit with both genders, which surprised him. He had five kids. Mi also got married to a nice man, who was her childhood crush, and she was famous for her clothing line 'Winter Angel'. She had four kids. Kaki is happily dating his girlfriend for two years and half, and just finished college under the degree of business and acting. And Momo, the baby of the family is finishing her last year of college under business and is a j-pop singer._

_Another couple years passed by, Yamato was still the same, always visiting his wife and waiting for his day to meet up with her once again. Kaki got married to his girlfriend he been dating since college and had six kids with her. Momo evenly got married two years later to a famous j-rock lead singer and expecting her first kid in soon. Then unexpectedly Yamato died a peaceful death six months later after his last child had gotten married. He had smiling in his sleep. He was happy. His ceremony was beautiful. He was buried next to his wife. He was finally with his wife again. And they would never part again. _

***

"That's the end of the legendary story of Lake Akina lovers." The young man finished.  "Yep, the angel and a young man who fell in love. In the end they are still together."

"Aww that so sweet, Aki, I wanted a love like theirs." Jadelynn sighed. Aki smiled at her sweetly. Jadelynn looked at him, he was a handsome young man, with is bright sunlit hair, and deep azure blue eyes. He was dressed in khakis pants, a baby blue sweater, with black snow boots, baby blue ear mufflers, blue strip scarf around his neck, and a puffy jacket. She was lucky to meet a guy like him. She was happy that she was his girlfriend.

"Then what is our relationship if it isn't the same love they had. What do you want with me?" Aki asked. 

"No, no, I love you Aki, it just so romantic like a fairy tale." Jadelynn said.

"So you want a fairy tale romance?" Aki asked her. "Ok, fine, I'm blind folded you." 

"Huh Aki? What are you up too?" She asked. He put a cloth over her eyes. 

"Shh… don't worry you'll find out soon." He whispered in her ear. Jadelynn was his winter angel, like his great grandmother Mimi was to his great grandfather Yamato, like his grandmother Naru was to his grandfather Akito, and his mother Kaoru was to his father Hiro. Jadelynn was the most beautiful and most wonderful thing that could ever happen to him. They finally stop at a certain place. "We are here." He said to her. She slowly took off the blind folded. In the snow marked by red rose petals it said, "Marry me." Jadelynn looked at him with shock.

"Aki," she said.

"Will you do me the honor, and let me marry you?" Aki said as he bended down on one knee. He slowly opened red velvet box revealing a shining one-karat gold diamond ring. 

"Yes!" she shouted at him and jumped on him. She kissed him passionately.

"You're my winter angel Jadelynn." Aki whispered and kissed her softly on the lips. "You should know also I'm third generation of Ishida clan." 

"Huh?" Jadelynn prop herself up from Aki.

"Well think about it Jadelynn, how could I know so much about that story?" He questioned her.

"I thought you know a lot about that story because…" she started to says, and then it dawn on her. "But you don't have the Ishida last name."  Aki laughed.

"Because my mother Kaoru is an Ishida not my father." He explained. 

"So you have that wing symbol on your body too?" She asked.

"Yes, on my right wrist." He told her.

"I never saw it." She said.

"Have you ever wonder why I always had that black bracelet on my right wrist." He pointed out to her. It was silence for a few minutes until Jadelynn spoke up again.

 "Why didn't you tell me before Aki?" She questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to be with me because I was part of the famous Ishida clan, I want you to want me because you loved me." he said.

"Aww Aki." She kissed him. "I would've still loved you even if you weren't part of the Ishida clan.

"I know… I love you Jadelynn Strife." Aki claimed. "You're my angel, my winter angel."                    

"And I love you Aki Ishida Aoishi…" Jadelynn returned. And through the day the two lovebirds play out in the snow, kissing and just spending time together.                                                                         

***

         "Aww wasn't that sweet Yama-chan." Mimi said to her husband.

         "Yes, my beloved winter angel." He said holding to her hand. The two figures disappeared in the starlit sky.

~Fin

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this winter special fanficcie! Happy holidays… Merry Christmas and a New Year.

Please review! And I'll have the next chapter up for Dear Diary…that Night soon hopefully.

Japanese Terms: 

Aki- autumn

Mi- sixth sign of Chinese zodiac (The Serpent, 9am-11am, south-southeast April)

Harukaze- spring breeze

Kaki- summer season

Hitsuji- eighth sign of Chinese zodiac (The Ram, 1pm-3pm, south-southwest, June)

Momo- peach

Hanami- cherry-blossom viewing,flower viewing.


End file.
